Forever, For Always
by Matilda384
Summary: This is a sequel to "Lessons and Legacy, Time Goes On". Scorpius Malfoy learned his scholastic lessons and created a life for himself straight out of Hogwarts with a career at St. Mungo's. But will the schooling alone be enough to help him solve the problems that arise in this new adventure? Or will he be forced to relearn everything...the hard way?
1. First Day on the Job

**It's finally here! :) Thank you for continuing to support me by reading this. A sequel to a sequel is a series, right? So I guess that makes this the third installation. I hope you like it. This first chapter's purely introductory, so the next one will be more exciting and interesting, for sure. I've already got the plans in my mind. And wow. I think you'll be amazed. It all begins in the next chapter too, so you don't have to wait! **

* * *

><p>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sat down at his office desk, still too jumpy to even want to take a lunch break at all—it was his first day of on-the-job training at St. Mungo's as a Healer. His impeccable OWLs and even more spotless NEWTs qualified him immediately. He knew it was his calling. After spending so much time in this hospital in his younger days, Scorpius felt drawn to helping people and giving out the care that they gave him for so many years. And he was nearly healed. His mentor stepped into the small office for a moment, smiling gently. "When we come back, we'll be meeting on the third floor. I'll be showing you how to navigate the corridors up there—that level's the most confusing one." he told Scorpius. The blonde nodded gratefully. After the man left, he pulled his white coat around him against the chill of the building. Scorpius was always one to be cold—born months too early and still recovering from a teenage eating disorder made him rather fragile against the world's elements. But nonetheless, he wouldn't trade his job for the world.<p>

The area atop his desk space was spotlessly clean; he never liked disorganization or anything like that. Everything had a place. He was just about to bite into his sandwich when he suddenly heard a little tap at the rainy window. A damp barnowl peeked in, letter wedged in its beak, big yellow eyes looking hopefully inside. Scorpius threw the window open to let it enter his little office. As he gathered the letter and stroked its dampened down, the bird took to pecking at his abandoned sandwich.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I hope you're fending well over at St. Mungo's. How are your parents doing with you leaving home? Your mother, more specifically? I've have two reasons I'm writing—one is to let you know that it certainly feels strange being here at Hogwarts without you and the others. The other…well, my stupid cousin overfed his owl and it can't get up off its perch until it drops some weight. So I have some messages he wants to tell you but simply can't._

_The story I have to tell you is that today I was teaching History of Magic to the second-years, and I asked them to write a five-inch roll of parchment about the heroes in our history. Everyone immediately started talking about my uncle Harry and my mum and dad, but one little person wrote about a certain child protecting his family from harm by sacrificing himself in an old Hogsmeade pub. Michael wrote about you. Not only did he write three inches more than I'd asked for, but he proceeded to volunteer to read his in front of the class to tell everyone that a Muggle-born wizard knew about a great event in a friend's life that happened years before he even knew he possessed magic. I was quite proud of him. I figured you would be too. I guess it's just one of those reasons why I'm glad I became a Hogwarts professor!_

_Secondly, Albus asked me to tell you that he loves and misses you a lot. He said he was pondering whether or not he should cut off a toe or something so he could go to St. Mungo's and see you, but I strongly advised him against that. Alright, alright, I'll admit it. I yelled at him again. I just can't let him be an idiot all the time—and we know that can happen. Anyway, if you want to write to him, he'll have to reply using your owl since his is a little…engorged._

_I do miss you. It feels weird grading exams instead of taking them and wondering how you did. Maybe someday you could come over and we can see who can grade tests faster? Miss you, Scorpius. Good luck._

_Love,_

_Rose W._

Scorpius grinned. Hearing from his friends made him extremely happy—with Rose a professor, James and Auror, Albus an apprentice, Lorcan and Lysander field researchers…he just felt loved all around. And his Michael; Michael whom he'd stuck with all year, so that someone else wouldn't have to go through what he did in his Hogwarts years. He wondered how he was doing. Forgetting all about lunch now, Scorpius picked up a quill and began composing a message back to nearly second family.


	2. A Passing Past

**So this is a pretty dramatic plot-thickener. But even though it may not be as long, I plan to start bringing Kie and the Malfoys back in after this chapter. I just thought it might be a smart move to give a little brief peek into Scorpius's job and such. Since that's out of the way, I will be posting the next chapter soon, and it will be a little more interesting, I promise.**

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, quick!" another Healer shouted as they ran into the maternity corridor. Scorpius hurried behind, pushing against the wood of the door as soon as his partner twisted the handle. Wand at the ready, he burst inside. Two female assistant Healers were already by a woman's beds. "How far along is she?" Scorpius's partner, Jacob Bagman, asked authoritatively. One of the assistants looked up. "She's already dilated. Labor's begun." she answered quickly. Scorpius hadn't actually seen the woman on the bed yet due to all the people blocking her, but from her moans and screaming he knew she must've been in a lot of pain. "Get her some Painless Potion!" he called out, making his way over to the bed. But Bagman stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "We can't," he explained. "She's not old enough. Got to be at least twenty in order to be able to hold down the ingredients. She's…she's going to have to give birth naturally….the Muggle way…" Scorpius looked up, seeing in slow-motion as the nurses moved away from the bed.<p>

It was Chrysanthemum Creevey.

His heart stopped. Not only had he had very little experience with natural childbirth, but how could he afford to make even a slight mistake on…on an ex-girlfriend of his? She turned her head slightly, face etched with pain as she looked upon her doctor. Immediately she burst into more tears. They weren't tears of pain. "—about ready to start…" Bagman's voice said. Scorpius went to her side, checking her pulse and breathing. "S-Scorpius…" she breathed out. He pretended he didn't hear her.

"All set to begin birth, Malfoy!" Bagman called from the foot of the bed.

"S-Scorpius…I-I'm…sorry…" she gasped out.

"Push," he responded numbly.

It took a very long time for Chrysanthemum's child to be born, mainly because they had to be careful with the natural birth. She finally had a little baby girl. Scorpius wrapped the screaming raisin in a pink blanket, instantly transferring it into a magically heated incubator for safekeeping. The nurses flitted about, doing whatever they had to for the mother and the baby. Bagman left the room to attend to a patient on the fifth floor. Time moved like snails to Scorpius; all he wanted to do was leave this room. "S-Scorpius?" Chrysanthemum asked softly.

"What's the name of the baby I should put on the birth certificate?" he asked, avoiding eye contact, formalities, and personal questions.

"…Nova…Creevey." she answered after a moment.

"And the father's name?"

"…It's Nolan. But he left me…when he found out."

Scorpius started rolling up the parchment that served as the birth certificate. "Scorpius, please—" she began, but he cut her off.

"Chrysanthemum….this is hard. Just….just stop. Please."

"…Hard? For _you?_ How easy do you think this is for _me?_"

"It's difficult because I was never enough before, and I'm afraid that one tiny slip-up will cause me to lose your child. And then I'll be an ultimate failure in your eyes."

"Well it's hard for me because I never stopped loving you."

Scorpius froze. This was not what he'd expected. No, he'd only been keeping things short with her because of exactly what he'd said—he hadn't ever been good enough to her, he had too many problems. He thought that after she broke up with him they'd be done forever. But there she was, helpless and needing him to save her (which was opposite of how it was in their relationship). But this? This thing? "…D-Don't do this, Chrysanthemum." he said quietly.

"It's true! I-I've always wanted you back, always! I made a mistake by letting you go; by hurting you! I wanted too many things! And I risked being loved by you for something p-purely…physical!"

"Stop—you're only upset because it's hitting you that you're a single mother."

"No, Scorpius, I still love you! I-I'm…unhappy without you!"

"You're unhappy with your current situation. I can't help you with that. You feel alone and scared and like nobody's going to help you because the father of your child is gone. You feel that someone else needs to fill the void. But Chrysanthemum, I'm happy now with Kie—happier than I've been in a long time. I…I won't s-sacrifice that."

"S-Scorpius…"

The blonde turned away, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. She'd hurt him so bad—she'd wrecked him, brought his eating disorder on so much stronger….Now for her to say this? Another famous Chrysanthemum Creevey selfishness episode. He left the birth certificate with one of the nurses. "Call for Bagman if the need arises." he instructed. He felt so cruel. So incredibly heartless. But he couldn't deal with a single mother reaching out for someone, anyone to help her raise her child. Merlin, if Bagman was the only doctor tending to her, she probably would've pulled the same stunt. Scorpius went to her bedside. "I can't do anything for you in that aspect. All I can assure you is that everything's going to be alright if you just work at it. Things won't start looking up immediately, but eventually it will be fine. It worked for me; that hope." he assured gently. She was crying. Angrily she looked upon Scorpius, her face red and the tears continuously spilling. "You'll never change. You'll always be as weak as you have been—too afraid to look a challenge in the face; hiding behind others for your 'happiness'." she snapped.

And there it was: the problem with Chrysanthemum Creevey.

If she didn't get her way, she'd throw things around to hurt the person—just as she had with Scorpius years ago back in school. This stung him just now. Just as he was about to leave, he look back over his shoulder in the doorway to leave her with a parting word. "I know better than anyone how to look a problem in the face. I know better than anyone what pain and failure feels like; how it is to keep a deadly secret hidden in fear that someone else will judge you. But unlike anyone else, I handle these problems with the help of my people—and it's from there that I get my 'happiness'. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go face my personal problem right now. I'm going to eat dinner."

And with that, he walked out of the room; leaving a shocked and embarrassed Chrysanthemum in her hospital room.


	3. Every Rose Has its Albus

**Thank you for reading! I anticipate things to begin picking up from here on out. A special thanks to _SoTimeless_ for the input and inspiration! Without you, this story would not be continuing. I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Waiting at the small table in the Three Broomsticks, Scorpius rubbed his hands together anxiously. Albus's owl had finally dropped an adequate amount of weight to fly again, and before Albus had even tested it, he shoved a letter into its beak and threw it out the window to deliver the mail to Scorpius. He and Rose were going to meet him at Hogsmeade that Friday evening for dinner (and in Scorpius's case, a drink). He knew he arrived too early, but he figured with Rose being in charge of getting them there, it wouldn't be too much longer. And he was right. Within just a few more minutes, Albus and Rose were making their way over to his table (having to stop and argue with one of the bartenders and explain that they really <em>were<em> meeting a friend that was already seated) and finally plopped down in the chairs before him. Cheeks rosy red from the cold, they both wore nearly identical smiles that exuded their love, longing, and excitement for their friend. Rose grabbed Scorpius's hands; Albus wrapped his arms around the frail shoulders. "It's so good to see you again," Scorpius whispered to them both. Rose smiled fondly. "We've been waiting to get together with you for so long." she told him. "We want to hear all of your stories—everything that happened at St. Mungo's."

"You look great, Scorpius." Albus chimed in, gently running a hand over his friend's cloaked forearm. If only he could see beneath it though.

"Thank you. It's definitely been a ride over at the hospital, but I don't regret my career choice for a minute." the blonde answered.

"Is it…er…is it gone?" Albus asked softly.

"…Is what gone?"

"The er…er…the eating disorder?" he whispered it, almost as if the words themselves were taboo.

"…Er…n-no…I-I'm still er, struggling with that….I mean, i-it's gotten a bit better, I think…er…but…"

Rose looked up at the man that had come to take their order for food and drinks. Glancing briefly over the menu, she knew what the right thing to do would be for their little friend. "We'll just have one appetizer to split three ways. And we'll each be getting a drink." she reported to the man. Albus smiled gently. Although Scorpius blushed, he didn't argue with their selection of food. If they'd both ordered a dinner each and he didn't, it would just look strange. Rose was brilliant. He thanked her repeatedly once the order was placed. "So how's Hogwarts?" he asked her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "It's actually been quite fun. I'd have to say my favorite group of kids is the second-years, though. They're still young enough to be awed by any kind of magic, but they aren't fresh off the train. It's a new depth of teaching." she explained. She also went on to tell him how well his friend Michael was doing, and how he held onto every letter Scorpius sent him. Albus laughed. "Who could ever sit there and grade papers all night, and then go teach all day?" he asked.

"Well some of us find it quite enjoyable—enriching the young minds of the new wizarding generation." Rose quipped.

"I find training to be an Auror far more enjoyable."

"You're not even training yet—you're sitting in Harry's office filing papers and reports."

"W-Well…" Albus blushed. "It's a start! Every Auror needs to understand documentation!"

"Oh, come off it. Scorpius, what stories about work do you have for us?"

Scorpius tightened his grip around his cup with nervousness. "Oh…er…well, I guess the only really earth-shaking thing I came across was er…Chrysanthemum Creevey, my ex-girlfriend."

Both of his friends leaned across the table, mouths agape and eyes wide. "_What?!_" Albus whispered in shock. Scorpius nodded. "A few months ago she came in. Pregnant. My partner and I were her delivery doctors; she had a girl."

"But if that was only a few months ago, wouldn't she…" Rose began.

"Yes. She was pregnant while we were all still in school. She just didn't tell anyone. Rydecki left her, though. She put on this whole act of still loving me and never forgetting who the one person she was meant to be with was. Honestly, I think she just wanted someone to support her in raising the child. But when I refused her and told her I was happy with Kie, happier than I'd ever been, she got the same old nasty Chrysanthemum out again and started her namecalling."

"What did she say to you?"

"Just brought up my…er…you know, the eating problem. Called me weak. Scared. All that. She told me I didn't know how to face my problems."

"Face your problems?! You face more problems than anyone multiple times a day!" Rose shouted in frustration.

"I told her that. She started to get all riled up again, so I just left the room and had my partner tend to her for the rest of her stay. I just don't really need her to start all that once more. I think she did enough."

"Hey, speaking of…" Albus said, dipping a piece of bread from the appetizer plate into the olive oil dressing and taking a large (and rather unattractive) bite. "Are you still with Kie?"

"Oh of course I am. We write each other all day. She's all excited because she was the first in her Ravenclaw year to change Prickers into a daisy right when McGonagal prompted her to. She's changing her mind from being a physical Healer at St. Mungo's to becoming a Mind Healer, like Miss Abbott was."

"Aw, you inspired her."

"I couldn't be more proud of the girl I left at Hogwarts. Head girl, smart, beautiful; she's everything a man could want. In just a few months she'll be done with school."

"Aaaaaaaand…?"

"And what?"

"And then you're going toooooooo…?"

"…Rose, do you know what he's getting at?"

Rose blushed faintly and rolled her eyes. "He's asking when you're going to propose to her. You know, as in get down on one knee. Ask her to marry her. Finally get engaged." Scorpius reddened and tried to hide it by taking a sip from his goblet. Of course he'd thought about marrying Kie—of course he wanted to. But he didn't know how she felt about it (or her family), and they really hadn't talked about it much. The occasional joke was passed along whenever they saw each other ("Scorpius, I'll make you your favorite meals every day when we're married"), but nothing in-depth and serious. Oh, how he wanted to. He wished that someday he'd see her all dressed in white, walking towards him, slipping his ring on her finger. He knew they were just meant to be. Albus's giggling snapped him out of his daydreaming. "Look at how red he's got!" he laughed. Scorpius scrubbed at his cheeks in a futile attempt to dull the crimson. "I-I don't know…" he muttered. "Maybe some time…"

"Scorpius, if you love her, you've got to do it!" the Potter boy went on.

"I know….but I'm just afraid a little. What if she doesn't want it in return? What if she's found an interest in someone at Hogwarts that she feels she can't court because she's already got some loser working at St. Mungo's? What if I'm just tying her down?"

"Scorpius," Rose interrupted. "If you two were having problems or doubts, you'd feel it. Things would be off. She wouldn't be writing you all day. Just give it a thought—maybe keep it in the back of your mind until she graduates, and then when you're together for the summer, bring it up a little bit. Get a feel for what she's thinking. It's not bad if you want to take your time and get to know her family a little bit more too. Don't stress."

"But seriously," Albus added, looking slightly tipsy from the number of alcoholic refills he'd accepted into his goblet. "Get on with it."

Rose smacked his arm scoldingly, but Scorpius began to giggle. He knew what Albus was hinting at; back when he'd first started dating Kie, he'd told her and his parents that he was waiting until marriage to give himself entirely to her in a physical aspect. Both were relieved that this wasn't going to be an issue, but Albus was more free about these relations—he was always trying to entice Scorpius with the idea that it would be the 'best thing he ever experienced'. However, Scorpius remained pure, and intended to keep it that way between him and his love until they both had no question or doubt about doing it. So now, as both young men shared a laugh that only they really understood, Rose raised an eyebrow and confiscated their goblets.


	4. Kirry Forgets

**Sort of a big one! Thanks for all the suggestions and support! I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius was greeted by Kirry the house-elf upon coming home one blustery April evening, who offered to take his Healer robes and hang them up. He politely declined, as always, ever since Rose had lectured him at dinner one night about how her mother had worked so hard to get all the house-elves free and how they deserve more rights. His family had never once mistreated Kirry at all, and she was quite happy living amongst them with not many chores to do, but after hearing that dissertation, he figured being extra independent would show Rose his respect. "Thanks, Kirry," he said in greeting. "But I've got some special news about me and Kie that I have to tell Mother and Father. She's coming over tonight, and once Mother and Father go out to dinner by themselves, we're going to spend some time together alone." The little elf's eyes widened even bigger than he thought possible. "Oh, yes, Little Master Draco sir. Yes, Kirry will be notify Master Draco sir and Little Mistress that the guest will be arrived soon and that Little Master Draco sir has some newses to be tells!" she exclaimed, scurrying off to the stairs. Scorpius watched her go, a confused smile on his face. Kirry could get excited about anything. She didn't even know what he wanted to talk to his parents about and yet she still acted like a child on Christmas morning.<p>

Scorpius went to the sitting room and seated himself on the sofa in waiting for his parents to come sit with him. He rubbed his hands together nervously. They'd talked to their parents about this before he was born, right? They'd understand…? Draco Malfoy and Astoria Malfoy walked into the sitting room, eyes wide and wary. Kirry danced in happy circles behind them. The pair sat down across from him. "You wished to speak with us, Scorpius?" Draco asked softly, his eyes showing nervousness. Scorpius looked at them, Astoria clutching her husband's hand tightly. "Yes I did, Father. It's about Kie and I." he went on. It didn't seem to lessen any tension. "Father, I know you were feeling similarly about Mother at my age. I know I'm very young; twenty years old—but nearly twenty-one, if I might add—is a very early start for this."

"It is indeed." Draco said, his face paler than usual.

"But I think I know what I want. And…well, things aren't really going to stay the same after this. So I need to tell you. It's been on my mind for months and months now."

"…Scorpius, you told us you were waiting!" Astoria burst out, tears brimming her eyes and her hands holding onto Draco for strength. Scorpius looked taken aback immediately. "W-What?" he asked.

"When your father talked to you about that stuff, you promised that you were going to wait until marriage with her! How could you go back on such a word? A word you gave your family? I mean, we don't want her to get rid of it, but we certainly didn't expect for this to happen!"

Scorpius froze. What did they think he was talking about? He looked back and forth between the pair. "W-Wait…wait, what?" he asked. Kirry let out a whoop of joy and jumped into the air. Scorpius looked at his father. "What did she tell you?" he asked. "What did she say I needed to tell you?" Kirry beamed. With another leap into the air, she shouted out, "That Little Master Draco sir and Friend Kie is have a tiny baby!" Scorpius's jaw dropped open. On the other side of the sitting room, Draco's jaw set. The younger Malfoy put his hands up hastily. "N-No! Kirry, that's not what I said! I-I didn't—that's not—no, Kirry!" he cried out. The little elf's ears perked as if she was interested again. "What are Little Master Draco sir mean? Today Kirry ask and is be telled that parents need be talk about!" she explained.

"I never said Kie was pregnant! I told you that I needed to talk to my parents, and that Kie was going to be coming over later tonight!"

"…Kirry was got much confuse…"

"We're not having a baby!"

"…Last time Master Draco says those words to Kirry, he goed and tell Master Lucius and Mistress Narcissa that Little Mistress is going to has baby! Kirry must has get confuse…very really confuse…"

Astoria looked like she had deflated like a balloon. Draco released his tense grip on the arm of the chair. "S-So she's not pregnant?" Astoria asked shakily, almost as if she were feeling faint. Scorpius shook his head quickly. "Absolutely not!" he repeated, face reddening like mad. Draco let out a breath. "Good." he said. He was also blushing. Kirry drooped her ears. "Kirry is such stupid elf. Kirry get confuse with Master Draco sir and Little Master Draco sir." She shuffled out of the room towards the kitchen, where she would probably start drowning her problems in her favorite newfound drink—milk. It was unclear why she suddenly took such a liking to it, but whenever she stumbled upon a strong emotion, she would go and down a whole carton.

Draco sighed as he watched her go. "She's just getting older," he said. "She's been forgetting a lot these past few days. She must've just thought you were me and…oh, who knows. Just as long as what she said isn't true." Scorpius shook his head quickly. "It's not." he assured. Both parents relaxed a little sat back in their chair. "Alright," Astoria sighed in relief. Scorpius pretended to run his hands through his hair to hide the fact that he was still blushing. "A-Anyway," he began. "I wanted to tell you both that I've been thinking out the relationship I have with Kie. And I know I'm young, but I know that you both married at an early age too, so I was wondering how you felt about me asking for Kie's hand in matrimony?" This was not the way he'd expected to talk to them about this. He wanted it to be quiet, thoughtful, warm. Now it was just very hurried and awkward.

Neither of his parents moved.

Finally, Draco shifted to cross his left leg over his right. "Does she know you're thinking about it?" he asked softly. Scorpius nodded. "We've joked about it in the past, and we've talked a little bit about it in this past year. But a small enough amount where it would be a surprise if I asked." he replied.

"Do you feel it in your soul?" Astoria asked next.

"Very much so. It's a pull, a tug towards her constantly. It's not an attachment to her looks or her body—it's more like something I can't explain. When I'm near her I feel totally complete; when I'm apart from her I feel like my heart is constantly looking for fulfilment. It's her. I know I'm supposed to be with her."

"And you know the feelings are reciprocated?"

"I'm certain. I even…er…here, I brought some of the letters we've exchanged. Some are from last year, some are from this year. They show that…nothing's changed." Scorpius shuffled into his pocket and pulled out some parchment scraps that detailed the back and forth conversations he and Kie held all day while he worked at St. Mungo's and she did Mind Healer in-home visits. Draco and Astoria read over her sweet messages—only the ones Scorpius found to be point-worthy. Draco nodded. "I see." he murmured. Astoria had tears in her eyes. "My little boy…" she whispered. Scorpius smiled. Draco raised his eyes. "You must go to her parents and discuss this with them, as it is a pureblood duty of yours. Even though she's a half-blood. You still have ends to uphold." he reminded. Scorpius nodded. "Of course, Father. I just wanted to talk to you two about this first."

Draco looked over at Astoria. She grinned first. "You have my blessing, baby." she whispered. The tears were ever-present in her eyes. Scorpius smiled weakly—he hated seeing his mother emotional. "Thank you, Mummy." he whispered. Draco seemed to be pondering the situation as always, looking at every single option and weighing the consequences. His heartfelt Hufflepuff mother and calculating Slytherin father balanced each other out. "I just don't want my little boy to have a broken heart again." Draco finally said aloud. Everyone remained silent. Scorpius looked down at the ground, wondering how to say the next part without sounding like a weak little child. "She's seen me at my very worst, and she stuck with me even more then. She'd never hurt me." he said honestly—and it was true. Kie had never felt any less attracted to him no matter how much weight his eating disorder shoved off of him, no matter how many days he was too depressed to get up out of bed. She loved him. She truly loved every part of him. Draco gave a slight nod. "You have my blessing." he whispered. Scorpius felt a rush of happiness wash over him. He had one set of parents in agreement with him. "Thank you, Daddy." he said. Astoria stood up and opened her arms to her son. Scorpius ran into them, and not long after, he felt stronger arms pull them closer to each other—Draco's arms.

A few hours later, Scorpius found himself swinging the large doors of Malfoy Manor open and coming face to face with his bride-to-be. Kie smiled brightly as always. "Scorpius!" she called in greeting. She hadn't changed a bit from fifth year when he met her. "Darling," he said, pulling her into a tight hug. Draco and Astoria appeared behind them, dressed formally for a dinner party at the Rosier's manor. Astoria smiled sweetly. "Hello, Kie." she greeted in her soft voice. The black haired young woman grinned. "Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy. It's wonderful to see you again." she respectfully greeted, curtsying politely. Draco cracked a smile. "You're always welcome here." he told her. Only a few more minutes passed of casual conversation and farewells as the parents made their way out of the manor. Scorpius closed the doors after they left. He took hold of Kie's hand, leading her to the sitting room. "I want to hear all of your stories." he said. "Everything from the patients you visited to the time you accidentally put Prickers in the dish sink that you said was too long of a tale to write out in a letter." Kie laughed. "Oh, he's still yet to forgive me for that! But I want to hear everything you've done at St. Mungo's!" she cried out excitedly. It was Scorpius's turn to chuckle. He pulled her onto the couch with him and squeezed her hands in his. "My parents won't be home for a long time. I'm sure we'll have enough time to tell each other everything." he assured. Kie let out a breath. "Thank goodness. Because like I said, that Prickers story is quite detailed."

Kie and Scorpius sat together on the sofa, telling their tales enthusiastically and excitedly, reveling in every detail, every second of each other's voices. It was several hours of talking, catching up as they didn't get to see each other every day. At the end of the discussion, Kie leaned over to lay across her love, head on his chest, hand on his skinny stomach. Scorpius adjusted his legs so that she could lay between them, bending his right knee slightly to act as a barrier to keep her from falling off the couch. She lazily trailed her hand along his midsection—she could feel every rib, every bone, and when she held his hand she sensed every tendon. But the eating disorder Scorpius had been battling for years and years now didn't turn her away from him like his previous relationships had. To Kie, every bone and strain that was palpable was beautiful—unique to just her little Malfoy boy. "I-It's still hard…" Scorpius admitted softly, staring up at the ceiling. Kie closed her eyes. "And I'm still proud of your steps." she whispered back. She hugged that frail midsection close to her, loving the shaky breaths that rattled it. Scorpius wrapped his thin arms around her back so he could press her closer. "You're so special," she told him. "My darling." Scorpius squeezed her even tighter. Never once did she get impatient or frustrated with his minimal eating habits. Never once did she get upset and cry over his weight. She calmly and quietly supported him, celebrating in small ways, showing him how much she cared about every aspect of his life—the good and the bad. Kie moved her head so that she could place a sweet, gentle kiss right on his neck.

Yes. She was the one.


	5. A Girl and a Boy Grow Up

**Yay, it's time! Thanks for all the reviews and support. I'll try to be updating a little more frequently!**

* * *

><p>Scorpius folded and unfolded his hands in anxious anticipation. He felt his mother press her lips against his cheek, his father's hand squeeze his gently. He turned his head to see them both. Astoria's eyes were full of tears—tears of joy. Draco nodded proudly. Hand in hand, the two stepped away and took a seat with the other Malfoy family members. Scorpius closed his eyes when he heard everyone stand up and the music begin playing; he wanted to savor every second of this day.<p>

He wasn't prepared for the sight that appeared before him.

Escorted by both of her parents, walking slowly down the rows and rows of onlookers, Kie stepped towards him in her beautiful white gown, a veil covering, but not masking, her delicate features. She smiled at him. Her expression was full of love, passion, and excitement; she mirrored her husband-to-be. The wedding dress was rather form-fitting, with a gather up the left side and a sheer train following behind her. Her lace sleeves complimented her soft skin tone perfectly. Unexpected tears gathered up in Scorpius's eyes. No, he hadn't thought about needing to cry! But she was just so beautiful. She was a dream. Better than a dream though, because he would never have to wake up from it—it was his reality now. Her parents smiled at him before taking a seat together on the opposite side of his family, amongst the many other relatives Kie had attending the ceremony. There were more Lins than Malfoys. His grandparents were there, both sets, along with his Uncle Bazel. Albus was his best man; he brought along several of the Potter-Weasley clan members which filled up pretty much the rest of the seats. Constantine, the flower girl, threw one more handful of petals as Kie stepped up to join hands with her groom. Scorpius tried to blink the tears away. "You're stunning," he whispered. She smiled in gratitude and brushed her soft hand against his cheek to catch an escaped teardrop. It appeared that she wanted to say something, but the words got caught in her throat too. So they both just shared a small chuckle and joined hands, ready to face the vows.

The entire recitation, Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off Kie—not even to take the ring from the pillow her younger brother brought up as the ringbearer. His attention was diverted just for a second, however, when a squeak sounded. Apparently Kie had wanted Prickers in on the ceremony too. She'd had him sit on the ringbearer's pillow so he could watch. Upon seeing the frizzy brown ball, Scorpius tried unsuccessfully to suppress a grin. But she smiled equally as big, and the two shared a string of memories that came along with that mouse and Hogwarts. Scorpius could practically see them flashing through her brilliant eyes. "You may now kiss your bride," the wizard before them said. She stepped closer to him, in eager anticipation of their first kiss as a married couple. Scorpius took her delicate face into his hands. The very moment their lips met, the entire church broke into applause.

He never wanted the moment to end.

Her lace veil brushing against his bony knuckles, the soft rings of her hair tickling his wrist, her beautiful lips captured in his and only his, for the entire world to see. They barely broke away. "I love you," Kie whispered against his lips. "Forever and for always, my darling." he answered just as softly, opening his eyes slightly to see tears slipping quietly down her cheeks. He repeated the gesture she'd done before to him—just a gentle swipe of the fingertips to rid any wetness falling from her sparkling eyes. Scorpius looked at the crowd; the redheaded Weasleys and Potters were jumping up and down, whooping and hollering in a way he knew his grandfather was secretly cringing at. The two brunette Potters were equall as ecstatic, but showed it in a different way. James proudly applauded his above his head, looking so warm and loving towards the little friend he knew had big troubles ever since childhood. Albus grinned and gave Scorpius a wink the moment they locked eyes. Scorpius took Kie's hand and lead her to walk back down the aisle. But just a few steps in, he got an idea. Without warning her, he turned to the side and swooped her up off her feet, carrying his laughing bride out of the church and to the lawn where the reception was being held.

The entire reception was quite lovely. Draco had previously pulled the Greengrass parents aside and warned them that the moment Mrs. Greengrass picked a fight, they'd be thrown out immediately. He wanted nothing to ruin his son's perfect day. There was plenty of wine, plenty of dancing, lots of champagne, warm congratulations, reunions, meetings, and all-around love. Scorpius wouldn't have changed a thing about it.

He and Kie returned to Malfoy Manor when the festivities were ending. They eagerly climbed up the multiple flights of stairs, holding each other's hands, laughing as if they were sixteen again. Once they reached Scorpius's room, she flopped down onto the bed, pulling him down with her. "I didn't think you could get any more beautiful," Scorpius whispered to her. "But look at this—the most perfect bride there ever was." She giggled. "Scorpius, you're too sweet." she replied. The pair shared another passionate kiss, loving every time they could do it and know they were married. After the laughter died down and the giggles halted, they laid face-to-face on the soft bed. "You know," Kie said softly. "We don't have to do—"

"It's fine. I'll be fine." Scorpius said, reddening. Blimey, his wife could certainly read his mind.

"But if you're hesitating—"

"I'm not. I just…I just didn't really know how to bring it up."

"Oh, do you really think I didn't hear what Albus Potter said to you after our First Dance?" she chuckled.

"Y-You heard that?"

"He's not the quietest person, especially after he's had a few drinks in him. But I heard it quite clearly: 'you are married now, go up there and have the lay you have been waiting for your whole life'!"

Scorpius blushed profusely. "Kie…oh, I'm so sorry. He's…we're just…it was always so different when it came to that stuff—the way he saw it and the way I saw it."

"Don't apologize! It's why I was laughing so hard after. I just blamed my giggle fit on something your grandmother said, but really, it was all Albus."

"Oh…er…ok, good." he smiled nervously. "So…"

"Yes, if you're asking for my permission. And no, you don't have to feel like you need to go slow. Just go how you want. I'm fine with anything."

"W-What if I'm not…not good?"

"Scorpius, don't you think like that for a minute. You're my husband, I love everything you do. I don't want this to be something you worry about. Just let it happen the way it happens. I guarantee it'll be wonderful."

Scorpius smiled at her. Kie knew just how to make everything better, all the time. She never caused him any guilt, any fear, any anxiety. It was all calm and reassurance. They shared another passionate kiss, pressing against each other as close as possible. "After all," she whispered into his ear as he trailed his lips down her neck. "You've been waiting your whole life for a good lay."

And once again the words of the famous Albus Potter caused them both to enter another fit of giggles.


	6. On His Last Leg

**Ok, this one turned out way longer than I expected it to be. Not gonna lie, it gets strange. I guess. But it's necessary, I suppose. Next chapter will be up very soon. By the way, is it easier if I make the chapter titles years and months? I don't know how you guys feel about the time spacing. Hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>Carefully moving his hands, Scorpius finished wrapping a final bandage around the bleeding arm, whispering a final spell to slow the bloodflow of his wounded patient. "There," he whispered as his wand cast a pleasant yellow light. The small brown-haired child sniffled. Scorpius removed his face mask and looked up at the child's mother, who was now sitting down on a chair beside her. "She'll be alright now," he explained. "I put a charm on her bandages so that they'll eventually stop the bleeding and work towards healing her arm. But I'm also going to give you a potion that is designed to prevent scarring—so she won't ever have to be embarrassed around the boys at school." He smiled at the girl, who managed a grin through her tears. The mother sighed in gratitude. "Thank you. That is the last time she'll ever ride on a broomstick without my permission again. Do you hear me, young lady?" she sternly reminded her daughter. She nodded. Scorpius went to the drawer near the counter and pulled a lollipop out from inside, flicking his wand to turn it from a purple grape flavor to a vibrant cherry red. The girl's smiled brightened a little at the sight of such magic.<p>

Scorpius turned to the mother, handing her a small slip of parchment. "Change her bandage before bedtime every night until the abrasion has closed up. Give her a teaspoon of the potion at every meal. I've written it down here, so when you go to the first floor reception desk, they should be able to give you what you need." he prescribed. The woman took the slip and shook his hand. "Thank you, sir." she sincerely said. "Thank you for taking such care of her. You're very good with children. If anything ever happens again, can I request that we see you?" Scorpius smiled. "Of course you can." he replied. The girl hopped off her chair and followed her mother out the door. "Listen to you mummy for me, alright?" he reminded her. She nodded, giving him a tearstained smile. The moment they were gone, Scorpius began cleaning up the equipment he used to treat her in the little room.

A knock sounded at the open door just a few minutes later, and when Scorpius looked up, he saw his partner Bagman standing there with a smirk across his face. "What?" Scorpius asked, a confused smile making itself known. "When are you going to just have your own already?" Bagman asked.

"My own…?"

"Kids. Your own kids. Every single one you treat comes out smiling—whether they've got a broken arm, a missing eye, a raging fever. I've had this one boy as a patient since he was three, and four years later I still can't get a chuckle out of him."

"Oh…er…Kie and I haven't really talked about kids yet." That was sort of a lie. They had discussed it, but both said they weren't ready to make a baby—they'd only been married for ten months and Kie felt that they were too young right away.

"Why not? Freshly married, healthy, not bored of each other yet. Why can't you guys just have one to start?"

"Because I'm only twenty-two and she's twenty-one. We want to have some time to be married together before jumping into that big step."

"Your parents had you young."

"Yeah, but it wasn't necessarily _planned_. My mum was too sick to get pregnant—she wasn't even allowed by the doctors to have a baby. I don't want to say it was an accident, but…"

"It was unexpected."

"Right,"

"So you're really waiting?"

"We're pretty much set at that."

"…Ugh, I still have to find a girl to marry first."

Bagman winked just before stepping out of the doorframe. Scorpius grinned and shook his head. That man was always looking for an available nurse or patient to see how their relationship would go. He claimed he was getting too old to not be married. So he often liked to talk about Scorpius and Kie to feel closer to someone than he actually was. He was all into love for the tough-guy he portrayed himself to be. A gray owl swooped into the room and energetically nibbled Scorpius's fingers until he turned around and took the letter off of its foot. "What on earth are you doing? Goodness, Kie has certainly got you trained to be eager about your missions." he laughed. The owl settled itself on the counter, watching with his wide yellow eyes as his owner opened the letter.

_My love,_

_Remember how I promised you a nice dinner someday? A fancy one with lots of candles and your favorite foods?_

_I planned it to happen tonight. Like I made everything and cooked it and set the table and stuff. Except I forgot to take the chicken out of the oven…for like…two hours….and….it burned. So…just pretend you didn't know you're coming home to a nice surprise and maybe go walk around Hogsmeade for a little bit after work so I'll have time to get the other one out right this time. I'm sorry. Just stall for me a bit._

_Love you (and I'm sorry I'm such a dunce),_

_Kie_

Scorpius immediately laughed. His wife was brilliant, genius-smart; but she always said that she could never cook. She'd promised that one random day, he'd come home from work to a dinner that was a total surprise, all cooked perfectly by her. She said she'd practice before. She always tried so hard to make everything perfect for him—even when she knew he had trouble eating large amounts, she planned a meal that included everything that he loved (although he couldn't ever eat it all) just so that he would enjoy the small amount of food he was eating, and possibly inspire him to want to try a little more. She was perfect to him. So what if she burned the chicken? It added to her unique qualities. Scorpius scribbled out a reply of humor and gratitude and sent it away to her with his gray owl.

After work he did go walk around Hogsmeade a bit, giving her enough time to wrap up cooking before he flooed home. It was actually surprising how much she really did mean 'fancy dinner'—she'd set the huge Malfoy family dining table with perfect flowers and lit candles, all matching the perfect china plates and polished silverware. Serving dishes sat across the table. Lots of them. Peas, carrots, bread and butter, stuffing, everything. Everything she remembered Scorpius liked. Everything he had enjoyed eating his small portion of. Kie walked out of the kitchen, levitating a big plateful of chicken in front of her. She had it set itself down on the table when she realized she had company. "Scorpius," she said. "You're here already." Suddenly he was afraid that he didn't give her the time she needed. "I-I can not be here already, if that's what you want." he quickly told her. But Kie laughed and walked over to hug him. "No, I just meant you came in just in time. I was hoping the food wouldn't get cold." He relaxed a little and held her in his arms, kissing the top of her head gently. "So…" she murmured into his chest. "Are you super surprised?" Instead of making him answer the question though, she looked up and gave a wink. Scorpius laughed. "I actually am. I didn't realize you were going to plan it to be so formal. And your dress…is it new?" he asked, running a hand over her silk-clad hip. Kie blushed. "Yes. My mum and your mum and I all went out shopping this morning and they insisted we each buy something. So…I got this. And I was hoping you'd like it." she explained. The deep kiss she received told her the answer quite clearly. Both reddened after parting lips (still, even after being together for years and married for more than ten months) and walked to the table together.

Scorpius was nervous when he started portioning his food. He didn't want Kie to feel like everything she'd cooked was a waste, but he also knew that if he ate even the slightest bit too much, he would throw up. It was a terrible trade-off. But Kie kept him talking, asking about his day, sharing stories about work, so that he wouldn't have to think about his choices as much. She always made everything so easy. They chatted and sipped their wine if Scorpius gave a discreet yet distinct signal that his stomach needed to rest a little before taking another bite. Kie only ate when he had a fork in his hand. She didn't want him to feel any more alone with this condition than he already was. And he was truly grateful for that.

Once dinner was over, Kie framed her delicate face in her hands as she rested her elbows on the table. "I'm glad to see you enjoyed your meal." she commented. She was never one to be backhanded to him, or even say something that may come off the wrong way. She was a careful girl who used her words correctly. Scorpius smiled. "It was so delicious. Thank you, Kie. I wish…" but he stopped himself. He didn't want to go into that whole pity thing again. But she seemed a little worried, reaching over and laying her hand on top of his. "What's the matter? Darling, what do you wish for?"

"I wish I could eat more of it."

Kie bit her lip and pretended to move one of the candlesticks away from a flower arrangement. "It's really alright, Scorpius." she assured quietly. But he sighed. "No, it's not. My wife makes a stunning dinner for me, just for the two of us, and I can't physically eat it all even though every single item is my favorite and I know she worked so hard on this. It's not right. It's not fair." he said, more to himself than to her.

"But darling I've known you've had this disorder for years now, and it's never affected my feelings towards you. We both have our quirks, remember?"

"Kie, I have had this problem since my second year at Hogwarts. Why can't I just grow up and move past it? It's been….oh my god…it's been ten years….It's been ten years and I still….I can't….I…"

Scorpius put both hands on the table and turned his head away from her, breathing deeply so he wouldn't cry. Why was this still affecting him? He had a perfect life, everything he could ask for. Yet this monster followed him all the time. Tormented him. Took control. He'd tried so hard for so many years to fix himself, and even though he had made a lot of progress, he couldn't see it himself so he deemed it a loss. Kie quietly stood up from her chair and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shivering shoulders. "Darling," she whispered. "Please don't do this to yourself."

"I already have. That's why I'm like this." he replied in an equally breathy voice.

"But you're so strong now. You're so much stronger. When I first met you, you'd fainted on the staircase from not eating. When I started dating you, you couldn't sit down and eat a single thing. When I married you, you ate a plate of your favorite food that I cooked, something from every dish. Do you see the progression? You've come a long way, even if they were just baby steps that you took."

"…I guess…I just forgot…."

"That's right. But that's why I'm here—because I'll always remind you of how strong you are, how tough you've been. I don't look back and see a weak Scorpius. I look in front of me and see a man. My man."

Scorpius turned to face her finally. His eyes were wet with tears, but he didn't allow for them to fall. Kie crawled onto his lap, tenderly stroking his collarbone and squeezing his hand. "This is why I love you," he breathed into her ear. They stayed like that for a long time.

Scorpius wiped his eyes and smiled down at his beautiful wife. "So…what was the occasion for this wonderful feast?" he asked. She grinned up at him. "Well, you know I promised to really make you a special dinner. But I had to time it because I needed to tell you something, maybe talk about it a little more." she replied. Scorpius shifted her in his arms so he could kiss her nose. "Oh?"

"I really hate to bring the mood down, but Prickers is on his last leg nowadays. Not literally. But he's at the end of his rope. I got him when I turned six, and here I am, fifteen years later, and the thing still isn't dead."

"Is he sick?"

"No, he just can't walk anymore and he sleeps all day. I know I've put him through a lot over the years, but now he just doesn't even seem like my little boy anymore."

"Darling, I'm so sorry. We can get you another one if you'd like. Once he passes. In case, you know, he gets upset that he's being replaced."

"I still like taking care of your Pygmy Puff though. I think I would be alright without another one. It's just that…that _care_, you know? I always want to be taking care of something. And not like a plant or something boring. But something alive, something that needs me."

"…So do you think that maybe…maybe you'll be wanting a child sooner than we thought?"

"…Scorpius, I'm sorry if you're not ready. Just tell me if you're not. But I just feel like I'm getting this calling—that I need to be loving something besides a mouse and a Pygmy Puff. But I don't know when the right time to conceive would be, because what if this is just another phase and by next week I won't want one and too late—I'm already pregnant?"

"Kie, Kie, Kie. Listen to me. I'm ready to have a child whenever you are. I promise. But I know we've talked before and you've said we were too young. So I'm just going to let you decide. You tell me when you want to try for one. Whether that's tomorrow, three years from now, whenever. I just want you to be alright with it."

"…I was thinking…maybe do you think it would be a good idea to wait until Prickers passes on? I know Pygmy Puffs have particularly long lifespans, but the mouse is going to kind of leave a hole there in me. Does that sound ok?"

"Darling, anything sounds alright to me. You tell me when. I'll always be ready to be a father."

Kie curled up closer to him, hugging his chest so tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart. I love you." Scorpius smiled down into her hair. There was nothing that made him happier than seeing Kie like this—hurting, but finding a way to fix it up and make it better. That was how he fell in love with her at the beginning. Her willingness to be cheery in dark times took a lot of power. And that was what Scorpius needed. "Are you ready for dessert?" her small voice said from facing his shirt. Scorpius silently bit his lip. She planned a dessert too? Could his stomach handle that? Or would he have another breakdown? "S-Sure," he whispered. Kie sat up, straddling him, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. "I didn't make it myself," she said softly. "I had to buy it. But don't worry—I bought it alone while our mothers weren't looking." What kind of dessert would their parents not enjoy? Even Astoria, who was doing much healthier these past few months. "Well?" she said, winking. "Every dessert comes in a package. You always have to _unwrap it_ to see what it actually _is_." Suddenly it clicked in Scorpius's mind. The dessert wasn't…it wasn't food. Kie had clearly purchased new…undergarments that she was sure he would like. That would explain why she did it in secret. Laughing at his own obliviousness and Kie's witty jokes, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her smiling lips. And then another. And another.

_Come on you stupid rat, just kick the bucket already_.


	7. The Scavenger Hunt

**This one's exciting! Thanks for the amazing reviews and support!**

* * *

><p>Waiting for Prickers to finally die seemed impossible.<p>

Scorpius had even considered just putting the thing out of its misery.

But he knew he would never have the heart to do that. Sure the rat was blind, probably deaf (if mice could be deaf), practically immobile, and decrepit. Yet every time he saw Kie sitting down cradling it, stroking it so tenderly…he couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. She was losing a friend—someone she knew since childhood. And since Kie wasn't the most ordinary or outgoing person, the mouse was probably all she had at some times in her school years.

That didn't stop Scorpius from staying up at night picturing what their child would look like.

One morning, after falling asleep very late due to getting stuck on the image of his future young little girl, Scorpius got up to go cook breakfast as usual. And just as he was putting some strawberries on top of Kie's waffle, she walked into the kitchen slowly and sadly, something clearly weighing down on her. He didn't even have to ask what she held in her cupped hands. Without a word, he spread his arms open and let her step into them. He held her in silence for a long time. Scorpius was surprised at how gloomy he actually felt after the mouse's death as well—Kie had used him to put a smile on his face for the first time in months when she met him that day in the hospital wing. She put Prickers in an old wand box and they buried him in the Manor's garden. Kie was solemn for the rest of that day when Scorpius got home from work. But he couldn't blame her. He let her have her space, yet still took every chance he could to give her a random hug or a quick kiss just to make her feel a little better.

But after a few days, she was back to her old self, and that meant they could begin working to have a baby. The first time they tried, nothing happened. They waited two months to be sure, in case maybe it was a fluke and there really was a child inside of her, but both times proved negative. So they tried again. And again. Scorpius was beginning to worry that they would need to go to St. Mungo's for a special treatment plan to help with fertilization. What would happen if Kie couldn't conceive or Scorpius couldn't produce? Would they still want to work with each other?

Scorpius returned home from work one December day, nearly half a year after their first time trying. He carried with him some information regarding fertility treatments that he'd managed to scour up from the maternity ward while he was on duty. "Kie?" he called as he hung up his coat. "I found some papers." But she didn't come running out to greet him as usual. "Kie?" he said through the echoing mansion yet again. Something caught his eye. On the dining table, there was a white envelope perfectly placed amongst the holly that Kie had used to decorate. She usually left a note when she was going out. Where'd she run off to this time? Scorpius opened it up, scanning the piece of parchment.

_Hello, I'm your early Christmas gift!_

_I can't wait for you to find me, so I'll give you a lift!_

_You won't get off easy, so be ready to think,_

_But I know your excitement is just on the brink._

_Although I come in two parts, the second happening around June,_

_Go up to your bedroom for clue number two._

Scorpius had to read it over several times. A thousand things flew through his head—and not all positive ones. What if this was a ransom note and someone had taken Kie? What if they'd hurt her and wanted him next? His wife was a firm believer that no presents would be exchanged at all before Christmas—not a single one. She wouldn't decide to give an early hint, would she? Scorpius took the note and walked up the stairs. He kept his eyes wide open for any sudden movement or any signs of intruders. With a trembling hand, he opened the bedroom door.

Nothing—or no one, for that matter—was inside. Just another white envelope resting against their pillows. This one had a little sprig of mistletoe in front of it. Scorpius tore it open, desperate to know who was doing this (since it certainly couldn't be Kie, even if it was her handwriting) and what they wanted him to do.

_You've made both of Santa Claus's lists!_

_The 'Nice' because you're you, the 'Naughty' for how I've been told you kiss._

_I can't wait to meet you, you wonderful guy_

_It's almost time for part one of the gift, so come on by._

_I'll spend a lot of my time in the second room on the left down the hall,_

_That's where your first gift is waiting, after all._

This time, Scorpius panicked. What on earth was this joke?! It sounded like something Albus would write. About…the kissing, that is. He had always been into that stuff and he met a lot of girls using Christmas-y pickup lines that were similar to that one. But if Albus was conducting this goose chase, why was this in Kie's handwriting? The boy was quite the forager in school though. Whenever he'd forget to get his permission slip signed for Hogsmeade, he'd always whip out his wand and use a spell that would make his signature look exactly like his father's. Would he really go that far for something like this? Scorpius hurried down the long hallway, pausing at the second door on the left. "I'll spend a lot of my time…" he whispered. "We don't use this room, though." Scorpius turned the handle to the vacant 'guest room' and peered inside. It was just an empty room. Like always. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except for a white envelope resting on the windowsill. Scorpius tore it open in haste, needing to know what on earth this was all having to do with anything.

_I'm so glad you're here—we'll have to make this room mine._

_I can't pick a color yet, but you'll know which one in a matter of time._

_I'll reveal the present now so you don't think I'm batty,_

_So turn around and look—_

_And Merry Christmas, Daddy!_

Scorpius felt his breath hitch. Was he meant to find all these clues? Or was it…was it for someone else? A father. Someone who would understand all these rhymes. He had to firecall Rose—she could make some sense out of this. He whirled around and started towards the door. And he stopped in his tracks.

Kie stood in the doorway, not wearing one of her favorite roomy sweaters and a scarf, but a slim-fitting dress that curved along with her body. She had a Christmas present bow stuck to her stomach. The slightly bulging stomach.

His eyes widened. For a moment, he was absolutely speechless. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. Kie looked innocent and worried at first, but then she let him see her smile. She gave a single nod. Scorpius walked forward slowly, step by step, feeling like his legs were absolutely numb. They stood close to each other. Tears built up between the two of them. "Merry Christmas, Daddy." Kie whispered. Scorpius swallowed hard, but it ended up coming out in a choked little cry that resulted in tears spilling forth, charging down his face as he fell to his knees and leaned his forehead against her firm abdomen. Kie was teary too, but laughing at her husband's heartfelt and genuine reaction. He raised shaking hands up. They hovered over her stomach until she gently guided them towards her shirt, allowing him to feel her baby bump for the first time. "Kie…" he sobbed. "Kie…" She grinned, stroking his silk blonde hair and letting him have his moment. This was what he needed—to see how much good he could do without even thinking about it. Scorpius gently rubbed her stomach, pressing quivering lips to it and whispering something that she couldn't hear.

Kie wiped her tears away. "You know I don't believe in early Christmas gifts," she said, causing her husband to let out a slight chuckle. "But it couldn't wait any longer. Even my 'favorite' loose sweaters were beginning to feel a little tighter. I didn't want you to guess or find out before I told you. I needed it to be very special and memorable."

"Oh, Kie…" Scorpius breathed, still rubbing her stomach. "This couldn't have been any more special. You're so brilliant. So creative. Oh, Kie…"

"The doctor doesn't know the gender yet—it's still a little soon. So that's why this room isn't decorated yet, but I chose it because it's close to our bedroom. It'll be the nursery."

"Of course…of course….this is perfect. Everything is perfect. Oh, Kie. Our baby—this is our child! We created this!"

"I know, darling. And we worked so hard for it."

"Do our families know yet?"

Kie shook her head, smiling. "I wanted you to be the first."

With that, Scorpius let out another uncontrollable sob of utter joy. Kie wrapped her arms around his head, loving the feeling of her husband's outpouring of raw emotion against her baby bump. "We can tell them whenever you're ready." she murmured. Scorpius looked up with messy hair and a teartracked face. But there was a smile. "We need to tell them now. We need to tell the whole world. We'll firecall your parents first—you're the mother. Then we'll call mine and my grandparents. And then we'll call Albus because he'll take care of letting the world know. Rose of course too. James would love to hear—oh, Kie. I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life." he gushed. Kie laughed, kneeling down to the ground with him so she could cradle his head in her lap as he gazed at her stomach. "Darling, I haven't ever been happier either." Scorpius sat up and held Kie, kissing her lips every chance he got when they weren't laughing with glee. He leaned his back against the doorframe, holding her between his legs, arms wrapped tightly around her and hands on her bump.


	8. The Lion

**I don't really know what to say about this one... I just hope you like it! By the way, if you haven't already heard of it, go ahead and check out the story "A Game of Hearts" by my friend SoTimeless. It's really amazing, and since I am very bad at updating you may want to look at another story during the times it takes me so long. :)**

* * *

><p>One night, Scorpius lay with his fingers intertwined with Kie's as she slept on her back with one hand resting on her bulging stomach. The blonde man opened his eyes slowly. It was only a little after two in the morning—through the darkness he could just barely make out the line of her beautiful baby bump. A million thoughts flooded his mind again, everything from what their baby would look like, what its gender would be, what they would name it. Very carefully, he slipped his fingers away from his wife's. He sat up. Scorpius pushed the blankets aside quietly, then used his free hands to pull the hem of her nightgown up so he could touch her stomach's skin and feel closer to the child. He leaned down. "Hi," he whispered, lips ghosting over her abdomen so as not to wake her up. "It's me again. I woke up thinking about you. I can't wait to meet you in a few weeks; it seems like time dragged by and flew simultaneously. I'm glad we decided to keep your gender a secret—it just makes it all the more exciting. …You've got an amazing mummy, you know. Just wait til you meet her—smart, beautiful, funny, loving, beautiful, patient, beautiful. …I'm not sure about myself. I hope you're not disappointed by me. Mummy will say I'm strong and brave and all that, but I'm not really. …Well, I just wanted to warn you ahead of time so that your heartbreak wouldn't be as painful when you see me. But just because I'm a weak person doesn't meant that I'll ever stop loving you. I haven't even met you yet and I love you more than I love myse—er…more than anything. Sleep well in there. Don't rush out too quick. I did, and I think that's what started all my problems. You just take your time and come out when you're ready. But we're excited to see you. No rush, but don't stay in too long. Love you, little baby." Scorpius pressed his lips to Kie's skin, imagining what it would be like to kiss his own child's forehead for the first time.<p>

He sat back up, pulled her dress back down, and covered her with the blankets again. Scorpius returned to his position beside her. Although he fell asleep soon after, his pregnant wife lay awake after hearing every word he'd said to her belly, digesting every insecurity, every compliment, every bit of anticipation. She reached over and ran her fingers down the back of his thin blonde hair, all the way to his neck. She loved nothing in the world more than her husband. All Kie wished for was that he'd see his own worth.

In just a few more weeks' time, the due date of the baby was sprung upon them. But Kie was showing no signs of labor, contractions, or water breaking. Scorpius was a nervous wreck for days before the predicted date, and the day of he was too anxious to stay home; he took Kie to St. Mungo's and had her check in to a maternity ward so that when it was time for birth she'd be set. And it was a good thing he did, because the doctor asked if they wanted her to be induced. Scorpius immediately agreed—he couldn't wait anymore, and he wanted her torture to be as quick and painless as possible. Kie let him decide. So while the doctor worked his magic on her, Scorpius ran out of the room to get to the owlry—he needed to tell Rose, James, and Albus that his child was almost born. On the way he happened to bump into Bagman. "Off duty today and you still came to visit?" the older man teased. Scorpius was breathless. "My baby…it's time…" he grinned. Bagman patted his back. "I'll go up and write to Potter and Weasley; you just go watch the miracle happen." he advised. After much thanking, Scorpius hurried back to his wife's room to discover that the doctor had just caused her water to break.

She looked up at him with doe eyes—full of fear, hope, excitement, and love. Scorpius wrapped his hand around hers. "I'm going to be right here," he whispered. A contraction hit her, causing her to emit an unintelligible response. "I'm right here," he repeated, letting her squeeze his bony fingers until it hurt. She looked at him again. "You're all I need…" she said in forced and labored breath. The doctor called in some more Healers. They prepared her for dilation, for more contractions, and finally for the birthing process.

When Kie started screaming and tears ran down her face, Scorpius felt like he was having another panic attack.

He couldn't watch. He felt so incredibly _guilty_ for having to look away from this beautiful process—this miracle, as Bagman had called it, simply because he couldn't stomach the idea of her being in so much pain all at once. He never wanted anything to hurt his Kie. Nothing. He prayed this would be the worst part of having a family. But the moment Kie's screams were drowned out by a different cry, Scorpius realized that it was indeed a precious thing—the birthing of a baby. He opened his eyes and slowed his breathing, trying to get the panic to subside so his child's first look at him wouldn't include him appearing cowardly. "It's a little boy," a Healer murmured to the parents gently. "Nice and healthy," Scorpius's heart leapt. A boy. He had a strong, gorgeous baby boy. Kie actually turned her weak head to look at her husband. Scorpius couldn't hold back his tears anymore, and he had to let them fall in her plain sight. She tried to smile. "He's ours," Scorpius managed to whisper before the lump caught in his throat.

Albus, Rose, and Jame arrived within the next few minutes of the Healers' cleaning the baby up. Kie held Scorpius's hand gently, smiling at his friends as they entered the room. "Albus," she whispered, voice hoarse from labor. "We need to ask you something." Almost as if he knew, Albus Potter's face lit up. Scorpius grinned. "Will you be the baby's godfather?" he asked. Albus let his emotional walls break too—who knew the birth of a little baby could bring so many tears to so many eyes? He nodded vigorously, hugging Scorpius so tightly he could've been mistaken for a viper. James applauded, patting them all on the back. "What have you name him? Your son?" he asked, smiling when the child was wrapped up and placed in Kie's motherly arms. Scorpius looked at her, giving her the signal that it was her choice. She lovingly gazed at her child's face. "I want him to carry your tradition," she whispered. "Your pureblood custom. Of constellations, that is. He's so small and tender…but I know he'll be as brave as his father. I think…unless you have another idea, Scorpius…we should name him Leo—the constellation of the Lion."

He didn't think it was possible to need to cry again.

Yet he did, because his wife never ceased to amaze him with her brains and her understanding. She'd chosen to name the boy after his father—a Gryffindor, a brave young man that had to face several challenges just to come out on top. He stroked her cheek gently, nodding wordlessly. Kie pushed through her weakness to smile in response. "Welcome to our family," she whispered to the baby. She gently laced her arms into her husband's as well so that they were both holding him together. "Little Leo,"


	9. Even More Difficult

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I'll definitely be updating more frequently now that exams are over with. Sorry if this one's a bit short, but I had to make a bridge chapter in order for things to start moving along. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Of course Scorpius knew that having a child would not be easy, but Leo turned out to be a rather fussy baby. He cried almost constantly. But Kie decided to take a leave from her Mind Healing job so she could be with him all the time, even after Scorpius went back to work. For the first time in his whole career, Scorpius couldn't wait to leave St. Mungo's to go home and see his family. It made him incredibly happy. His parents and grandparents often stopped by to see the new little Malfoy. Even though Kie had just given birth and was working through her first time being a mother, she still made dinner every night and kept her personal appearance up. Scorpius didn't think it was possible to love her even more than he already did. But her strength and her love just made her even more radiant in his eyes, especially when she had their little baby wrapped up in her arms.<p>

Leo ended up looking a little more like his father than his mother. He had the usual Malfoy-blonde hair and big gray eyes, but his mother's facial shape. He had her smile. Regardless of who he resembled more, he was a beautiful baby. Although he wasn't necessarily quiet; he was constantly demanding his parents' attention at all hours. Leo was easily appeased, however. One bottle or a little bit of cuddling and he was back to sleep like normal.

Kie's parents visited often, but not nearly as much as Draco and Astoria did. Scorpius's mother was born to raise children, and not being able to have more than one of her own practically killed her. She loved rocking Leo. She loved playing with him. Even Draco didn't seem to mind whenever he cried or wailed or had a fit when they were around. He seemed as eager to please as his wife was. They often visited when Scorpius was at work so that if Kie needed any help or just someone to talk to she would have that there with her. They stayed until he got home, chatted a bit, and then went back to their own cottage to await the next day. Having all of his families around him made Scorpius feel like the luckiest man alive. He knew that everyone would bring a specific quality to aid in Leo's development, giving him the best possible life.

Kie pulled her robe closer around herself as she quietly made her way down the hallway to the baby's nursery. It was early in the morning, just after Scorpius got up to bathe and dress for work. This was normal routine—now that they'd had Leo for sixth months, they were able to settle into a cycle of who would get up to appease him first, who wasn't busy at what time, and so forth. As Kie neared the nursery, she felt a chill pass through her. For some reason, the Manor always seemed a bit chilly to her, which she attributed to its large size and stone build. Perhaps that was why Leo fussed so much—if he was just cold. When she opened up the nursery door, she smiled at her wailing son. "Mama's here, Leo." she cooed. "Mama's right here. Are you feeling chilly? Mama will wrap you up in your favorite blankie. Nice and warm, Leo." She did as she spoke, taking his soft blue baby blanket and tucking it around her child's small body. Leo made some babbles. She picked him up and cradled him in her arms, making a soothing bouncing motion to get him to quiet down. Scorpius tucked the last corner of his shirt into his pants as he watched the beautiful sight. He loved Kie more than anything, and he practically lived for Leo. These two people together had more influence over him than any amount of money or power. "I think he might just be a bit chilled," Kie explained as she turned to see her husband in the doorway. "It's always been cooler in this room than in the others." Scorpius glanced up at the ceiling to see if there were any cracks or damages that might be allowing cold air in. "I'll check after work," he told her. "I'll make sure there isn't a slight dent into another room. If there is, he can always come sleep in ours."

"Thank you. I don't know if that's even it, but it's just something I've noticed."

"That's alright—I'll still see anyway. I've got to go grab my jacket from the closet. I'll be back in a moment."

"Let me rinse off his pacifier in the bathroom,"

The parents put Leo back down into his crib, setting out into the hall together to accomplish their tasks. Scorpius continued on to the bedroom, Kie slipped into the bathroom. She turned on a faucet and began washing the pacifier with warm water, considering it had been spat out into the blankets of the crib and was now covered with fuzzies. Leo was rather picky about what went into his mouth, including food, pacifiers, toys, fingers. So Kie knew she had to be extra careful or else he'd just reject it again and start another tantrum. Once it appeared to be cleaned off sufficiently, she shut off the faucet, left the bathroom, and started back towards the nursery.

Scorpius smiled as he slipped his St. Mungo's Healer coat over his clothes. No matter what, he still felt he had the best job in the world—and he had a perfect family to return to at night. He felt his depression was getting better and better by the day, which years ago was something he'd never believe if someone predicted. He stood in front of the mirror. Reaching up to straighten his tie, he closed his eyes and pictured what it would be like if he hadn't met Kie, if he never was friends with Albus, if he didn't have such loving parents to talk to. Things would not be this good. Definitely not. They were all such good people—so wonderful to him and to his way of life, even if they didn't sometimes understand. Scorpius smiled at his thoughts. Although it didn't last long, because a piercing scream broke him out of his reverie. Scorpius immediately took off towards the source of the sound, down the hallway and towards the nursery.

Kie was standing outside the partially closed door, panting and crying and unable to catch her breath. He gripped her shoulders, frantically searching her face for that little glint of hopefulness she always carried with her. There was none. "Kie, tell me what's wrong!" he cried out. "What's the matter?" She gasped and brought her hands up to cover her eyes. "I-It's…the baby!" she sobbed. "G-G-Go…l-look!" Scorpius didn't want to let her go, but he knew she was being serious when she begged him to do as she asked. He held onto her gentle hand as he broke away and pushed on the wood of the door.

If parenting was difficult before, Leo had just taken it to a whole new level without even meaning to.


	10. Capabilities

**Oooooh time for the reveal! I've been waiting so long to get to this part. From here on, the story takes even more twists and turns so buckle your broomstick seatbelts! :)**

* * *

><p>"What does this mean?"<p>

"It means you've got a big job ahead of you."

"But will he be alright?"

"As long as he learns what it does for him."

"But he's just a baby!"

"I really hate comparing it to this, but it'll be like training a dog. He'll learn the…_appropriate_ times, and he'll recognize when it's bad."

Kie dropped her head into her hands, unable to look at the St. Mungo's Healer she was speaking to anymore. Scorpius put an arm around her shoulders. "Where did this even come from?" she brokenly whispered. The Healer shook his head. "It's very rare—almost as rare as an animagus occurance. But don't be alarmed. This could be a very good thing, if kept in the proper circumstances." the man explained. It was Scorpius's turn to shake his head. "This isn't something that can just amazingly turn into something beneficial. This is a kind of magic that he probably won't ever even need—plus he'll be bullied for it, he'll be teased." he thought aloud. Kie went back to crying into her hands at that. The Healer just nodded solemnly. A few seconds of silence passed by, only interrupted by a soft gasp from Kie as she let out her feelings quietly.

It was a while before the Healer looked up at the Malfoy parents again. "Did you notice," he barely even whispered. "why your home was colder? He's got such an immense power stored up inside of him, that it was actually looking for a way to release itself—make itself known. This…this is going to only continue…" Scorpius turned his head to see the hospital cradle where his six-month-old lay babbling away as if he didn't have a care in the world. The Healer glanced over too. "He's unique," he murmured. "This power he has is something incredible. He'll be able to create, to astound, but…also to destroy. It'll be your job to determine which he learns is right and which is wrong." Leo wrapped his tiny baby hands around the plastic bars of the cradle; almost immediately they started getting frosty. "Is there anything we can do?" Scorpius asked quietly, hoping that maybe the doctor would have a way of slowing Leo's powers or possibly even getting rid of them. He certainly did not want his son to go through the same amount of teasing he went through at school. "You can't change him." the Healer said. "As hard as I know it is, you'll just have to accept it and provide him with as much love as possible, regardless of the fact that he is different. Besides, this may all work out for the better, Mr. Malfoy. He has extraordinary abilities." Leo let out a little babble.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Children were supposed to begin showing magical tendencies at age six or seven—not as a baby. Not like this. "Freezing," Scorpius whispered. "His ability is freezing." A silence followed, one that killed Kie every second of its duration, but finally the Healer let out a little chuckle. "No, Mr. Malfoy." he said, eyes twinkling ever so slightly. "His ability is ice." Kie glanced at her baby, who was still acting as if he had no idea how special he was. She felt her lips twitch upwards a bit as she imagined Leo holding amazing things inside of him—things he couldn't even express yet. But he would. Someday he would. "He's unique," she repeated. She stood up, walked gingerly over to the cradle, and opened her arms to her child. Leo watched her with a smile on his little face. "Maybe now you'll be less fussy for Mummy and Daddy," she murmured as she picked him up. "Now that you've finally released all the energy. It's only going to get easier as you grow up—easier for you to tell when it's coming. But don't worry," She glanced over at Scorpius, her teartracked face expressing a hint of a smile. "Mummy and Daddy are here for you,"

And there it was. His little Ravenclaw, seeing the best in every situation. Leo pulled on a few strands of her dark in curiosity as she spoke. He laughed a bit. The Healer nodded to Scorpius. "I know you're afraid for him," he said. "But he's not dangerous. He'll only learn how to control it as he gets older. This…this is really special." Scorpius turned to watch as his wife bounced their child gently, talking softly to him as he enjoyed her company. It took him a long time to actually find the words to express what was going through his mind. "You can't tell anyone," he blurted out to the doctor.

That wasn't how it was supposed to sound.

The Healer looked a little surprised, but concealed it by giving a quick shake of his head. "All of our medical records here stay safe and confidential. You know that, Mr. Malfoy." he replied. Scorpius still didn't feel any better; the panic began to rise in him once again. He'd been having these attacks more and more often—once they started, they didn't seem to stop. "Kie," he gasped out. "No one…can know." She stared at him for a moment, stunned by his quick decision to hide their child's capabilities from the world. "B-But…our families can, Scorpius…" she began, but Scorpius cut her off when he felt a wave of nausea pass over him. "No. No, they can't. _No one_ can. It won't do him any good—to make him a spectacle, to have him all over the news. I don't want anyone having anything to tease him with. I don't want anyone to know." he explained quickly, feeling his neck grow cold with sweat. Kie didn't speak. She just looked at him in awe and confusion, but with that little hint of hope that they'd work this out later. But Scorpius had no intention of working it out later. He was afraid for his son—now more so than ever. If anyone ever found out that Leo held incredibly rare natural-born powers, they would tell everyone. Kids would grow up hearing about it. They'd pass Leo in Diagon Alley and whisper to each other about him. They'd avoid him at the feast on the first night at Hogwarts. They'd tease him for having ice magic as a boy growing up into his teen years. They'd be unable to understand this strange form of magic that was spurred by nothing but genetics. They'd treat him as an outcast, and Scorpius knew all too well what that felt like. He wasn't going to risk it. So it would have to remain a secret from the world until Leo could just get it under control. Maybe then it could come up to family members only, but with the single condition being that he needed to comprehend what was happening to him and what he would do about it.

The Healer was right; this was going to be far from easy.


End file.
